


That Pacific Rim Drabble

by veinsofblue



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Yancy's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total (sort of) canon divergent drabble in which all you need to know is that Yancy makes fun of Raleigh for having a crush on Mako who everyone knows is Marshal Pentecost’s adopted daughter. Also, let’s pretend the Becket bros are rookies like Mako, so none of them are Jaeger pilots yet and yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pacific Rim Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> ...That I Should Definitely Actually Write Out, But I Probably Won't.

**-**

"You’re making _that_ face again kiddo.” Yancy teased.

"Quit it Yance!"

Raleigh would never admit it out loud, but he might have a _slight_ crush on Mako Mori. Mako, who was one of the best rangers in-training at the Shatterdome _and_ Marshal Pentecost’s adopted daughter.

He winced.

"Oh wait, don’t turn around, but your crush is headed this way."

"I don’t have a crush!"

"You’re right. Your _infatuation_.”

"YANCY!"

Before Raleigh could swipe that grin off his brother’s face, a polite cough interrupted him. Turning around, he found himself face to face with his cru-Mako. He threw a quick 'you’re an ass' look at Yancy behind him before turning back to Mako.

"Hey, Miss Mori. Fancy meeting you here?" Raleigh said weakly.

Laughter broke out behind him.

Yancy that bastard!

"Good morning Mr. Becket." She nodded to him and Yancy who joined them.

"The Marshal has requested the both of you to attend the compatibility session this afternoon. We have just completed a jaeger which is now in need of two pilots and you two scored among the top as candidates."

"Alright! Looks like we’re finally getting some recognition kiddo!" Yancy exclaimed.

"Yeah man, you’re welcome." Raleigh quipped, with an elbow to Yance’s ribs.

Mako laughed which brought their attention back to her. "Oh yeah, so who’s the lucky soul we’re testing against?" Raleigh asked sheepishly.

Her lips quirked up at that.

"Me."

**-**

**(END.)**

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](http://veinsofblue.tumblr.com/post/67356577706/prompt-yancy-makes-fun-of-raleigh-for-having-a) on tumblr.


End file.
